dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeice
|Date of death=December 24th, Age 762 |Race= Mutant Brench-seijin |Height=5'10 |Allegiance=Planet trade organization (Ginyu Force) |FamConnect= Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Burter (comrade and partner) Recoome (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} Jeice (ジース, Jīsu; lit. "Jheese") is an extremely flamboyant and showy white-haired mutant (as Captain Ginyu stated) member of the mercenary Ginyu Force squadron, who is an alien humanoid in appearance (apart from his red skin). Nicknamed the "Red Magma", he often pairs with Burter for combination attacks (an example being the Purple Comet Attack). His Japanese name, Jīsu, is derivative of chīzu, or "cheese". He is called Jheese in the Viz manga to reflect this pun. Appearance Jeice is of average height compared to other members of the Ginyu Force, such as the tallest member Burter. He has bright red skin, and white hair which reaches down to his hips. He wears the regular Battle Armor Frieza's army mostly wear, white boots, and also a green scouter. Biography Namek Saga After landing on Namek and posing for Frieza, Jeice and the rest of the Ginyu Force find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to get Vegeta's wish of immortality. Before Ginyu takes the Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship, Jeice, Recoome, Guldo, and Burter do Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets to kill who. Like Burter, he lost the initial Rock-Paper-Scissors contest with Recoome and didn't get to fight either Gohan, Krillin or Vegeta. However, after Guldo's death, he and Burter play to see who will get to take on the two Earthlings and finish what Guldo started. After Recoome defeats Vegeta, Jeice and Burter allow him to have fun with Gohan and Krillin as well when Recoome requests to kill them also. After Goku arrives and defeats Recoome with a single blow and revives Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta using Senzu Beans, Jeice is not impressed with his scouter's power reading of 5,000 for Goku. Burter convinces him further that Goku just got lucky since Recoome let his guard down. He and Burter jump in to kill Goku, but the Saiyan proves much more powerful than they had anticipated. Captain Ginyu Saga For all his previous boasting before engaging in combat with Goku, Jeice becomes actually quite cowardly when facing Goku. Jeice and Burter attack Goku furiously, but Goku proves to be far too strong, as he manages to deflect Jeice's Ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, with no problems, when Jeice and Burter attempt to perform a team attack on the Saiyan after realising attacking him head on does not work. While battling Goku, Jeice is still confused as to why Goku is still reading at 5,000 while still overwhelming them, not realizing Goku is bringing out his power in only the instant he attacks. After Goku constantly dodges more of Jeice and Burter's attacks, he defeats Burter, knocking him unconscious, giving Jeice another chance to leave the planet. Jeice fearfully leaves his comrades behind for Vegeta to kill them, against Goku's wishes. Jeice flees back to Frieza's spaceship in order to inform Captain Ginyu of the team's decimation. Captain Ginyu becomes aggravated at Jeice's actions, running away from the enemy, and he treats him rather harshly as a result. When the battle between Captain Ginyu and Goku commences, Jeice remains on the sidelines as a spectator, apart from one instance when he interferes, stepping in and trying to help Ginyu by firing a beam at Goku, distracting him while Ginyu grabbed him. This results in Captain Ginyu releasing Goku from his grip, warning Jeice never to meddle again while he is in combat, or he will get into deep trouble. For the rest of his time, Jeice tags along with Captain Ginyu (at this point in Goku's body). Jeice arrives along with Ginyu in front of Krillin and Gohan, who are surprised to see that Ginyu has switched bodies with Goku. After Jeice does some posing for a while with Ginyu, Goku arrives in Ginyu's body, still damaged. Ginyu (in Goku's body) asks Jeice to read his power level on the scouter, thinking it will be 180,000, but only goes to 23,000, because of Ginyu not being able to use all of Goku's power. As Goku, Gohan, and Krillin battle against Ginyu, Jeice ultimately runs into Vegeta, who engages him in battle. As they quickly trade blows in Frieza's ship, Jeice manages to ram Vegeta into a ventilation shaft, he thinks he has gained the upper hand. Vegeta continues to toy with him before revealing to him how his strength has increased substantially. When reading Vegeta's power level, Jeice's scouter goes haywire and he breaks it out of frustration. Not willing to accept Vegeta's strength, Jeice continues to attack Vegeta, only to get pummeled. Vegeta then relentlessly attacks, propelling Jeice into midair and brutally destroying him with the Genocide Breaker directly aimed at his face. Jeice begs for his life before being executed and after he is eliminated, Goku disapproves of Vegeta's harsh behavior, but Vegeta quickly retaliates by reminding Goku why his conscience and emotions are weaknesses, and says that he did it to protect himself and the others. Frieza Saga In another instance exclusive to the anime, he and the rest of the deceased Ginyu Force members (minus Captain Ginyu himself, due to still being alive and trapped in the body of a frog) travel to King Kai's planet and square off against the Z Fighters (minus Piccolo, due to having been wished back to life and to Namek) who were training there. Jeice teams up with Burter again, though both are blasted into Hell by Tien Shinhan, where they fall into the Bloody Pond. It is unknown how they managed to bypass King Yemma and arrive at the planet, though King Kai implies that he may have given them permission to travel there in order to witness the strength Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had acquired through their extensive training. Great Saiyaman Saga In a filler episode when Goku is in the Other World, Grand Kai informs him that Frieza and Super Perfect Cell have teamed up and that they'd all been trying to escape from Hell. When Goku and Pikkon arrive, the likes of Frieza, King Cold, The Ginyu Force (excluding Captain Ginyu) and Super Perfect Cell were threatening and interrogating ogres in order to obtain a mean of escape. Jeice and the other Ginyu Force members tried to attack Goku simultaneously, but he defeats them all with ease and they fall into the blood pond. Jeice was defeated with a punch to the stomach. When Pikkon spins around creating a tornado-esque attack, he creates a whirlpool and the Ginyu Force is lifted into the air and they all fall into a mountain of needles, impaling them. Shortly afterward, they all end up in a prison cell. In another episode, Jeice also viewed the battle between Goku and Kid Buu amongst fellow villains in the Kid Buu Saga. ''Fusion Reborn'' Jeice returns for a brief cameo in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, along with Burter and Recoome. They all run away after Gohan annihilates Frieza with one punch. Although Christopher Sabat recieved credit for voicing him, he has no lines, just screaming. Super 17 Saga Jeice returned from Hell with the other villains to make a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT when the inter-dimensional rift opened. He was eventually sent back with all the rest of the villains after being defeated. Power level Krillin states that Jeice's ki is the same as Recoome.Dragon Ball vol. 24, Ch. 5 His power level is 64,000 in the RPG video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Legend of the Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, his power level is 50,120. Dragon Ball Z: Sagas shows that his power level is 95,000, which is a combined power level of Jeice and Burter as Recoome is stated as having about the same power level and he appears in the game at 40,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Crusher Ball' – A powerful energy ball that is Jeice's signature technique. This technique is performed by the user placing one hand above their head and yelling out "Crusher Ball" and throwing their hand to fire the blast to where their opponent is at the current time. *'Crasher Cannon' – A combination of energy waves fired with Burter. **'Continuous Crasher Cannon' – A rapid-fire version of the Crasher Cannon with Burter. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Can be used in combination with Burter to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used to attack Goku while Goku was facing Captain Ginyu. Called Energy Beam in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Purple Comet Attack' – A team rush attack with Burter. *'Purple Spiral Flash ' – A team energy sphere barrage with Burter. *'Red Comet Attack' - A team rush attack with Burter. Jeice's Team Super Attack in the Raging Blast series. *'Red Magma' – A technique which can be combined with Burter's Blue Hurricane to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. *'You'll Never Match Me!' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Known as Continuous Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, and Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – Creates a small wave of fire around Jeice. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and ''Raging Blast'' series. *'SP Fighting Pose 4' – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Jeice Pose in the Raging Blast series. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (in Ginyu's special attacks) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (in Ginyu's special attacks) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (not playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kazumi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z), Daisuke Kishio (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *English Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil *English FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat (Dragon Ball Z), Jason Liebrecht (Dragon Ball Z Kai, video games from 2010) *Latin American Dub: Sergio Bonilla (Dragon Ball Z), José Luis Reza Arenas (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Sílvio Giraldi *Portuguese Dub (Portugal): António Semedo *Italian Dub: Luca Sandri Trivia *It is mentioned in an issue of Shonen Jump that Jeice is from a planet located in the same solar system as Salza's planet, Brench, and video games (such as Budokai Tenkaichi 3) state that Jeice and Salza (a henchman of Cooler) are the same race. *A member of King Cold's crew, who was slain by Future Trunks on Earth, resembles Jeice closely. *Because most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jeice's accent was changed from a Brummie accent to an Australian accent. *In the English dub, Jeice's name is a pun on Juice. It is referenced in Chi-Chi's commentary about Jeice in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as states that at first she thought his name was Juice. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!". However, the game's sequels Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased